


Two sides of the same

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, thought piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Basically what was running thru Crowley and Aziraphale's minds during their trials





	1. Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a gif aet that showed thwy reacted to seeing the hellfire and holy water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley

They like to laugh about it, how they pulled it over on their respective head offices but deep down, neither were prepared that they could have, would have, been utterly permanently destroyed.

Crowley, disguised as Aziraphale, felt a chill run down his spine as he heard a voice mention 'the basement.. ' He watched as one of the lower demons walked into view. That was when he noticed the circle of stones in the middle of the room, just a few feet from his vantage point, tied to a chair. He felt a growing pit in his stomach as the demon spawned a pyre of hellfire, flames reaching high. 

Any demon knows that hellfire was the only way to completely and truely destroy an angel. They were planning on outright destruction. The notion that had they not managed to decipher that blasted prophecy, Aziraphale, the most important person he's known in 6000 years, could have, would have, been killed. For real this time. He was expecting forced eviction, falling. Not extinction!

As the smallest of the angels came over to untie him, dark skin made darker by the orange flames that glinted off her gold scales. In all honesty he couldn't care less any of their names. He stood next to the flames, and gave as much of a smile that he could muster. Aziraphale always you a way to smile even in the darkest times. And watching him just smile was enough to make his long life worth it. He straightened his clothes and adjusted the tie (really angel, tartan?)

"I don't suppose I could persuade you to reconsider?" He was met with cold silence. Something he did not miss from this realm. "For heaven's sake, we're meant to be the good guys!" Crowley managed to suppress the shudder of disdain in using the wrong expletive.

"Well for 'heaven's sake' we need to make examples of traitors." The one with purple eyes glowered. Something about his whole attitude rubbed Crowley wrong. Heaven certainly was uptight as ever. 

Crowley looked back at the fire. Guess he might as well get a move on.

"Well, it was nice knowing you all. Maybe we can meet again on better terms?" The demon emulated one of his Angel's kind grins.

" Shut your stupid face and die already!" The one with purple eyes snapped with a very ugly un-angel-like smile. He learned later that his name was Gabriel. 

It took Crowley a great deal of self control to not end the pretence there and throw that smug angel into the fire instead. They needed to be wise though, according to Agnes Nutter. They needed to play this thru in order to gain some peace from their respective head offices. But he's still have a little bit of fun screwing with the holier-than-thou archangels. As he enjoyed the warmth of the hellfire, he wondered just how Aziraphale was faring in hell?

\--------


	2. Aziraphale

Aziraphale, disguised as Crowley, felt a dark doom grow in his stomach as he watch the Archangel Michael stroll into the room near the bathtub, a pitcher in her hand that one could mistake as ordinary tap water. He new it wasn't. He watched as she poured the water, miracling it to fill the tub to the brim.

"That's holy water." Aziraphale had to fight the tremble out of his voice.

Michael gave him a smug look. "The holiest."

He watched in horror as the demon who had a frog on his head grab a small ball shaped demon and drop him into the tub. Holy water was the only way to truely destroy a demon. That's what they had been planning for him. The notion that had they not   
managed to decipher that blasted prophecy, Crowley, the most important person he's known in 6000 years, could have, would have, been killed.

And it was something hard for him to admit, it was a fear he'd nursed since 1605 when the demon first asked him for the substance. He was glad he was wearing Crowley's glasses.

"Demon Crowley," the prince of hell began, leaning forward on her throne. "I sentence you to extinction by holy water. Do you have anything to say?"

Aziraphale looked around at the jeering demons in the room before returning his gaze to Beelzebub. "Yes, actually. This is a new coat, and I'd hate to ruin it. Do you mind if I take it off?"

Surprisingly the demons allowed his final request and removed Crowley's jacket and jeans. He really didn't want them tainted by the holy water, leaving just the underclothes on he walked towards the tub, staring at the water one last moment thru unshielded eyes. Well now it was time to have a little fun.

In the past it never would have crossed his mind to play people for fool's, but looking around he could now understand why Crowley spent the majority of his time topside. It was very noisy and crowded here in hell. The exact opposite of the quiet and brightness of heaven. 

He turned looking at the three demons who had judged him and gave a wink, before backflopping into the tub, causing the holy water to spill out. He lounged back,reveling in the coolness of the water as it revitalized his resolve.

"I don't suppose that anywhere in the nine circles of hell, there's such a thing as a rubber duck?" 

He barely heard Beelzebub say about how Crowley wasn't one of them, as he was splashing the holy water against the window that stood between the demon onlookers and the bathtub. He turned to the prince.

"So, I bet you're wondering, 'if he can do this, I wonder what else he can do?' And very very soon you're going to get the chance to find out."

Hastur tried to claim that he was bluffing, which he truely was, but they didn't know that. The dark prince told all the demons to leave the room and to get Crowley out of hell. Down the hall the elevator bell rang and Michael came to retrieve the holy water.

And for the first time in his existance he felt a true urge to cause mischief with one of his superiors. "Michael, dude! Do us a quick miracle and get me a towel." He waved a hand to her direction causing her to create a large bath towel, which she then handed him. He sat up and gave everyone a hard look he had seen many a time from his demon friend. "I think it would be better for everyone if I were to be left alone in the future, don't you?" He made his voice a low growl. Every one in the room nodded in agreement and he gave Michael a wink. 

He grabbed Crowley's clothes and headed towards the elevator where he conjured clean undergarments for the demon as holy water permanently blessed clothing, and put the rest of his clothes back on. He wondered how the demon was faring in heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> All fics are open to pod, translation, and fanart


End file.
